The Knight of the Opera
by Jamie Ellea Tundra
Summary: Set between R1 and R2 of Code Geass and during The Phantom of the Opera moive. Young Suzaku Kururugi becomes gravely injured in combat and wakes in The Phantom of the Opera world. He soon befriends the Phantom, Raoul, and Christen. What surprises and horrors await in this the Phantom's Opera?
1. Dateline:2017 atb

Dateline:2017 a.t.b (Ascension Throne Britannia)

His name is Suzaku Kururugi. Born July 10th ,2000 a.t.b as a Japanese citizen. In 2010,a.t.b the Holy Britannian Empire invaded Japan and crushed it's defenses with the first of many "revolutionary" Knightmare frames. The Holy Britannian Empire striped Japan of it's rights, culture, and even it's name. It was then renamed Area 11. Seven years later the fallen prince of the empire rose up and led a rag tag group of rebels known as the Black Knights. They soon became heroes to the people of Area 11 and other Areas. However, at the end, Suzaku, now a Knight of Seven, captured the fallen prince Lelouch vi Britannia. Today, Suzaku was policing a ghetto within Area 11 when his life to a turn for the worst. He had gotten into a fire fight with the remains of the Black Knights. The devils blew up his Lancelot, but not before it could eject him hard into a near by mountain. The last thing Suzaku saw was a fellow Knight cover them as Gino worked to free him.


	2. Dateline: July 10th 1870 AD

Dateline: July 10th 1870 A.D (Anno Domini)

Suzaku woke with a start in a world he did not know. "Monsieur, careful you're hurt!" said a woman in a motherly tone. Suzaku looked to the voice and saw a thirty year old woman in a dance teacher's outfit. Assertive but flexible. Suzaku asked "Good madam who are you?" the woman smiled at his manners and said "I am Madam Giry. Who are you my boy?" Suzaku answered "Suzaku Kururugi" Madam Giry fell silent then asked " Are you from Japan?" Suzaku nodded. He wondered why she had said Japan rather Area 11. He then asked "What year is it?" Madam Giry was surprised but answered "1870 A.D" Suzaku wore a confused look and asked "A.D?" Madam Giry didn't find him not knowing not odd at all for there were many people who did not know. She explained "Anno Domini, the year of our lord." Suzaku said "I don't follow sorry." Madam Giry was bewildered she gave Suzaku a brief history lesson of the world and France. When she was done Suzaku concluded " I am not only in the past but I'm in a different time line all together." Madam Giry looked at him weird and dared to say "Your as crazy as him." Suzaku asked "Him who?" Of course a foreigner would not know. "The Phantom of the Opera." Suzaku was shocked and about to call her crazy when he saw the smallest trace of the elusive Phantom. "Was that him?" Suzaku asked. The Phantom of the Opera answered "Indeed that I am the Opera Ghost, Monsieur Kururugi." Suzaku looked around and said "That doesn't sound right Monsieur Kururugi." the opera ghost tapped his chin and said "I agree with you Mr. Kururugi."


	3. Dateline: July 10th 1870 later that day

Dateline: July 10th 1870 later that day

Suzaku got a job as a stage hand in the Opera Populaire. He learned to stay away from box 5 for it was the Phantom's box. Suzaku hated his "boss" Joseph Bouquet who tried to get Suzaku to peep at the chorus girls when they were changing. The drunkard said "Suza, whatz the matter with yah? Yah don't want ta look at the girls?" Suzaku said angry "First, my name is Suzaku! Second I was a princess' Knight!" Suzaku got away and ran into a chorus girl. "I'm so sorry sir!" she exclaimed. Suzaku calmed her by saying "No, I was the one not paying attention I am sorry." she blushed at his chivalry and said "I'm Christen Daae who are you kind sir?" Suzaku bowed and said "Suzaku Kururugi the new stage hand. It's an honor to meet you Ms. Daee." Christen smiled and said " It was nice to meet you Suzaku, but I have to go I'll see you around." Suzaku smiled and said "Yah"


	4. Dateline: July 11th 1870 AD

Dateline: July 11th 1870 A.D

Suzaku a rough day of rehearsals as they were preparing for a little known play. Suzaku hated Carlotta's voice and Pangi's accent while singing also hurt Suzaku's ears. After rehearsals were finished Suzaku remained on stage. Standing all alone he found his voice. He began to sing

_Truth and hope in our fatherland!_

_And death to every foe!_

_Our soldiers shall not pause to rest_

_We vow our loyalty!_

Memories flooded his mind as he sang reminding him where he was from.

_Old traditions they will abide_

_Arise young heroes!_

_Our past inspires noble deeds_

_All Hail Britannia!_

Though Suzaku was an 11 or Japanese here in this world he still sang "All Hail Britannia" to remind him of home. Tears showed as sang.

_Immortal beacon shows the way_

_Step forth and seek glory!_

_Hoist your swords high into the_

_clouds_

_Hail Britannia! _

Suzaku paused then sang again

_Our Emperor stands astride this _

_world_

_He'll vanquish every foe!_

_His truth and justice shine so bright_

_All hail his brilliant light!_

Suzaku squeezed his eyes shut to keep from laughing at the irony. He sang again

_Never will he be overthrown _

_Like mountains and sea_

_His bloodline immortal and pure_

_All Hail Britannia!_

Suzaku then ended on a high note

_So let his wisdom guide our way_

_Go forth and seek glory_

_Hoist your swords high into the _

_clouds_

_Hail Britannia!_

Then suddenly Suzaku heard "Bravo Bravo Bravmisamo." He was unsure til he saw the Opera Ghost standing before him. Suzaku said after taking in the Opera Ghost's appearance "You know people need to stop exaggerating about you." The Opera Ghost smirked then said "You sing very well Suzaku, however, you can become better." Suzaku asked "How could I become better, I'm only Japanese." The Opera Ghost offered his hand and sang "Come to me angel of music I am your angel of music. I Will teach you." Suzaku the Phantom's hand and sang "Angel of music Guide and guardian grant to me your glory, glory for Britannia"


	5. Dateline: July 11th 1870 AD the tunnel

Dateline: July 11th 1870 A.D in the tunnels

The Phantom lead Suzaku through the tunnels to his lair home. Suzaku found his voice to sing.

_Beneath the opera house _

_I know he's there _

_he's with me on the stage _

_he's everywhere_

_and when my song begins_

_I always find_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_inside my mind_

They came upon The Phantom's horse Chester. Suzaku mounted the horse with ease but also as if it were made of glass. The Opera Ghost then sang.

_Sing once again with me _

_our strange duet_

_my power over you _

_grows stronger yet_

_you'll give your love to me_

_for love is blind _

_The Phantom of the Opera is now_

_Your mastermind_

They walked toward a boat. A few feet away the Opera Ghost helped Suzaku down from Chester as Suzaku sang.

_Those who have seen your face _

_draw back in fear _

_I am the mask you wear_

The Phantom sang in response

_It's me they hear_

They then began to sing together as they boarded the gondal and The Phantom cast off.

_Your/my spirit and my/your voice_

_in one combined _

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_inside my/your mind_

About half way to the lair The Phantom sang again

_Sing once again with me_

_our strange duet_

_my power over you_

_grows stronger yet_

They then began to sing together again.

_I'll/you'll give my/your love to you/me_

_for love is blind _

_The Phantom of the Opera is now_

_my/your mastermind_

Suzaku became confident in him self as he sang coaxed on by The Phantom. They soon arrived at the lair. The Phantom disembarked from his gonadal and set aside his cloak and staff. He turned to face Suzaku giving the white knight a soft smile than sang.

_I have brought you_

_to the seat of sweet music's throne_

_to this kingdom where all must pay homage to _

_music_

_music_

_you have come here _

_for one purpose and one alone_

_since the moment I first heard you sing_

_I have needed you with me to serve me to sing _

_for my music_

_music_

The Opera Ghost paused for but a moment then began to sing Music of the Night to Suzaku Kururugi.

_Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defences  
_

Suzaku felt an eerie clam settle over him as he listened to The Phantom's golden voice.

_Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendour  
Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender  
Turn your face away from the garish light of day  
Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light  
And listen to the music of the night  
_

Strangely Suzaku felt as if he so compile with the simple request of the Phantom's. So he turned away from light toward darkness.

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams  
Purge all thoughts of the life you knew before  
Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar  
And you'll live as you've never lived before  
_

Suzaku closed his eyes and let the dreams of a kinder world fill his mind.

_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you  
Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you  
Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind  
In this darkness which you know you cannot fight  
The darkness of the music of the night  
_

Suzaku listened and obeyed The Phantom's every command.

_Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world  
Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before  
Let your soul take you where you long to be  
Only then can you belong to me  
_

Suzaku longed to be here with The Phantom. Poor guy sounded lonely to him.

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication  
Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation  
Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in  
To the power of the music that I write  
The power of the music of the night  
_

Suzaku fainted when he saw the mannikin of Christen Daae in a wedding dress. The Phantom caught him and took him to his bed where he laid him down to rest as he sang.

_You alone can make my song take flight  
Help me make the music of the night _


	6. Dateline July 12th 1870 AD

Dateline July 12th 1870 A.D

Suzaku woke and found himself in the Phantom's lair. He came on the Phantom asleep at his organ. Suzaku saw his mask had been knocked off while shifting in his sleep. Suzaku gently shook the Opera Ghost "Hey, O.G wake up." The Opera Ghost stirred and woke to find Suzaku looking at him. The Opera Ghost looked at Suzaku. Suzaku looked back at the uncovered face before him. It was not as Bouquet had said. His skin was a healthy white, not the yellow parchment told to him. The hidden side of his face looked like a glorified sun burn. Suzaku said "You have a lovely face. It's a shame no one else can see the beauty I see." The Opera Ghost thought Suzaku was fibbing to him, but when he looked Suzaku in the eye he saw Suzaku had meant every word. The Opera Ghost began to cry. Suzaku felt guilty and said "I'm sorry if I hurt you." The Opera Ghost smiled and said "Hurt me? No no dear boy you made my day is what you did. No one has ever been so kind as to say what you have said." Suzaku smiled glad he had made someone happy.

Suzaku saw the Opera Ghost's white mask on the floor and he bent to pick it up. He handed it to the Opera Ghost and said "You fell asleep at your organ. This must of fallen off when you slept. Here you do look great with it on too. But in my mind, I like you better without it on." the Opera Ghost smiled at this kind boy and glanced to a mirror and saw the sun was up. He said "Come we must return that fool who run my theater will be missing you." Suzaku nodded and followed the Opera Ghost glad to know he was an alright guy.


	7. Dateline: August 12th 1870 AD

**Dateline: August 12th 1870 A.D **

For a solid month Suzaku been taking secret lessons form the Phantom. He had gotten better to the point Christen could tell. She and Meg pulled him aside and Christen asked "The Angel of Music been with you too?" Suzaku said "If by Angel you mean the Phantom then yes the Phantom has been teaching me to sing. You too I take it?" Christen nodded, however, Meg warned "Just be careful Suzaku. The Phantom is not someone to mess with." Suzaku nodded and thanked the girls, which prompted him to ask "Are you girls going out this weekend?" they nodded. Suzaku then said "Would you like an escort and pack mule?" Meg and Christen burst out laughing. Madam Giry asked "What's so funny?" Meg replied "Suzaku called himself a pack mule mother, we found it funny because no man would so willingly admit that right?" Madam Giry smiled and said "True most men in their right mind would not. I do believe it is the sign of a noble and devoted heart to say that about them selves." The girls then asked "Would it be alright if Suzaku went along as our escort into town on Saturday?" Madam Giry nodded

Suzaku's Friday though turned out horrid, for Bouquet heard every word he and the two chorus shared on the Phantom. Suzaku showed up to "clock in"for the day when Bouquet stopped him and said "Seen any Ghosts lately Suzaku?" Suzaku eyed Bouquet and smelt a strong Oder of whiskey. Suzaku said calmly "First, you have a little much to drink already, and second there are no such thing as ghosts." Bouquet shouted "Crock of shit Kururugi! You know the Phantom! You know him!"

**Meanwhile in Madam Giry's office**

"Erik your going to have to tell them who you really care for. Major Kururugi or Ms. Daae? The knight solider or the chorus girl." Madam Giry advised The Phantom who's real name is Erik. Erik sighed and said "I love them both! I'm so confused!" Madam Giry said "Love can be a confusing matter Erik, but it is up to you to know in your heart what you want." Right at that moment they heard Suzaku angerlly yell "I need to LIVE" Erik and Madam ran to Bouquet's office and found Suzaku holding Bouquet in a headlock with a knife in hand. His eyes glowed red and he said "I HAVE TO LIVE!" Madam Giry approached carefully and said "Yes you have to live. Suzaku give me the knife." Giry's calm and worried motherly voice calmed Suzaku. Erik carefully approached the angered knight and all he did was touch him.

Erik regretted doing that as Suzaku shoved Bouquet into the desk and in one fast movement held the Phantom in the headlock. Erik chocked and said "Suzaku! It's me the Phantom! Your my friend! Please I don't want to hurt you! Let me go please!" Bouquet got up and laughed saying "Who knew the boy had that weird anger issue. He can't tell who is friend and who is foe." Erik was about the only one aside from Zero well Lelouch to be able to break free. Erik said "I am very sorry Suzaku" as he round house kicked Suzaku in the head.

Erik picked up Suzaku and vanished into a trapdoor just as the manger ran in asking about the commotion. Madam Giry plainly explained that The Phantom had saved Suzaku from being raped by Bouquet.


	8. Dateline: August 12th 1870 AD The lair

**Dateline: August 12th 1870 A.D The Phantom's Lair**

Suzaku woke with a start. He recalled what had happened. "So the Geass works here too. Well I'm glad it dose. But...I hurt The Phantom." he then heard "My name is Erik Delester, Suzaku Kururugi." Suzaku turned and saw Erik at his side in bed. His face was exposed and he was shirtless. Suzaku laid back down on Erik's bare chest. He heard Erik's heart beat speed up. Suzaku smiled and said "Your first time too?" Erik only nodded. Suzaku grinned up at him. Suzaku said "Let's wait. I love you and wouldn't want to spoil you too much." Erik nodded agreeing with Suzaku. He thought though "_Oh Suzaku how do I chose between you and Christen. Even now that you said you love me._" then he decided Don Juan Triumphant shall be his feelings toward Suzaku.

As soon as Suzaku was asleep again Erik got up and set to work composing his master piece. He thundered away composing getting lost in his work he didn't hear Suzaku get up and walk in on him playing. When he finished what would become Past the Point of No Return he heard clapping. Erik looked up and saw Suzaku standing there.

Suzaku glanced at the mirror that told Erik the time for lack of better words. He said "I must return Christen and Meg will be missing me."


	9. Dateline: August 13th 1870 AD

**Dateline: August 13th 1870 A.D**

This Saturday turned out to be one of the best Suzaku had in a long while. The last time he escorted a girl around it ended in her being reviled as princess Euphemia. He sighed as he recalled being there as Euphemia died from being shot be Zero...no Lelouch. Lelouch killed her. Lelouch killed his own half siblings. Cloivs, and Euphemia both met their end at Lelouch's hand. Suzaku came to his scenes when he heard Meg call his name.

"Suzaku? You OK? Where did you vanishes off to?" Meg asked. Suzaku sighed and said "Meg I loved someone once. She was a princess though and I was but a commoner myself. But we loved one another that's all that mattered to us. Then one day my best friend who was her half brother killed her in cold blood. I hated him. I sold him out in anger to his father. All for a promotion!" Meg was pale as Christen walked up and asked "Meg what's wrong?" Meg said it was nothing, not wanting to upset Suzaku and hence upset the Opera Ghost."

**Meanwhile back at the Opera Populiar, on the Angel on the roof.**

A half cat half human man stood on the Angel looking out into Paris. He had spotted Suzaku Kururugi and said "I have you in my sights pretty boy. I won't let you hurt Erik. Just because you have a Geass that makes you live won't mean much to me." He smiled a toothy grin and said "That's right R2 will make it all better, Erik. Yes they are mean people. Erik? Erik where are you?" no one knew he was under the influence of a drug called Refrain. It allowed the user to relive the happy times in their lives. For R2 there were little times he recalled being happy. He was a sad forever teenager. He had been given his Geass as a small child. His to start had two powers, one to foresee all possible futures the second to see and pull a code user from anywhere, this comes in handy for saving them from death. But now he is the giver of the code. He sighed coming down hard off his high...he whispered "No more, this is a filthy habit." 


	10. Dateline: August 13th 1870 AD The Lair

**Dateline: August 13th 1870 A.D The Lair**

Erik was thundering away and had began to sing to his own song, inspired by Suzaku's resolve for a free world.

_The shattered heart  
Inside of me  
Rising from  
The deepest dream  
Spoken thoughts  
That plant the seeds  
I hear the voice  
_

Suzaku, who had entered from the stage mirrior, sang

_And I believe_

_And I believe _

_And I believe_

_And I believe _

_And I believe _

_And I believe _

_And I believe _

_And I believe _

_And I believe _

_And I believe  
_

Erik sang smileing at Suzaku

_The lovers kiss  
Is born to feed  
Perfect to eternity  
Life allows  
And all will be  
I hear the truth  
_

They both sang

_And I believe _

_And I believe_

_And I believe _

_And I believe_

_And I believe _

_And I believe _

_And I believe _

_And I believe _

_And I believe _

_And I believe _

_And I believe _

Suzaku smiled and Erik looked puzzled as he asked "Suzaku, when's your birthday?" Suzaku said

"July 10th why?" Erik smiled and said "I owe you then, allow me." Erik played a difrent tune and sang

_Roll out of bed, look in the mirror  
And wonder who you are  
Another year has come and gone  
Today is your birthday  
But it might be the last day of your life  
What will you do if tomorrow it's all gone?  
_

Suzaku looked thoughtful as if he was searching for the answer, Erik continued.

_You won't be young forever  
There's only a fraction to the sum  
You won't be young forever  
Nor will anyone_

So...  
Look at your life, who do you want to be before you die?  
Look at your life, what do you want to do?  
Look at your life, who do you want to be before you die?  
Look at your life, you haven't got forever  


Suzaku smiled and started to tear up.

_And tell me what really matters  
Is it the money and the fame?  
Or how many people might eventually know your name?  
But maybe you touch one life  
And the world becomes a better place to be  
Maybe you give their dreams another day  
Another chance to be free  
_

Suzaku knew Erik had written toughs words for him.

_You won't be young forever  
There's only a fraction to the sum  
You won't be young forever  
Nor will anyone_

So...  
Look at your life, who do you want to be before you die?  
Look at your life, what do you want to do?  
Look at your life, who do you want to be before you die?  
Look at your life, you haven't got forever  


Suzaku though of everyone he missed and it was as if they were wishing him a happy birthday too.

_Happy birthday  
Happy birthday_

Lloyd, Ceelice, and Euphemia seemed to sing with Erik

_Happy birthday_

_Happy birthday_

Milly, Sherily, Nina, Revel, Nunllay, Kallen, and Lelouch sang in harmony with Erik

_Happy birthday_

_Happy birthday_

Gino, the Emperor, Cornial, Guilford, V2, C2, and his father sang as well

_Happy birthday_

_Happy birthday  
_

Suzaku shivered as the images faded but he knew Erik was still there and Erik finished.

_Look at your life, who do you want to be before you die?  
Look at your, what do you want to do?  
Look at your life, who do you want to be before you die?  
Look at your life, it all comes back to you. _

Suzaku cryed and said "Thank-you Erik this was very kind of you to do this." Erik noded

**Zero: Ahh Major Kururigi is crying. Hehe**

**Suzaku: Hey, Cornial I've got Zero right here!**

**Zero: Ah crap! *runs***

**Jamie: Suzaku what the?**

**Suzaku: Lelouch was picking on me so I sacred him.**

**Erik: Evil,**

**Suzaku: Twisted everyway, please reveiw! **


	11. Dateline: August 14th 1870 AD

**Dateline: August 14th 1870 A.D**

Suzaku found that he had the day off today. We nothing much to do he went to visit Erik...but he found the Phantom passed out on his organ again. Suzaku helped the sleeping Phantom to bed and removed his mask for comfort. Suzaku left Erik to sleep. He went and found that Madme Griy was still here. "Ah Suzaku how are you today?" Suzaku smiled pleasantly and said "Good I found Erik asleep at his organ again." Madme Griy laughed and said "Typical Erik, this Opera house is the only thing of life he's known since his time with the Gypsies." Suzaku recalled waking to find Erik in a ball crying scared. Suzaku recounted that night to Madme Griy. The ballet mistress paled and said "Erik was mistreated by the Gypsies, they beat him and starved him. When I found him he had his last straw and killed his "handler" I hid him here."

Suzaku left and returned in though to Erik. Erik looked at Suzaku and said "You once asked me who hurt me. I was not ready at the time, now I wish to tell you." Suzaku's heart skipped a beat when the cruel man's name hit his ears "Javert. His name is Javert." Suzaku hugged the now crying Erik and said "If any of them ever comes back here I will kill them all myself, for you my love." Erik sobbed and said "T-T-thank-you Suzaku. No one ever would say that to me." Suzaku said firmly "You have my word as a knight of seven."

**Meanwhile far away**

Javert, frowned as they failed to find the devil's child and swore aloud. "Damn him to hell, when I find him, his death will be slow and painful."


	12. Dateline: September 14th 1870

**Dateline: September 14th 1870**

For the past month Suzaku heard rumors of Monsieur Layfer retiring from being manger of the Opera Populiar and two new men had bought it. Suzaku watched from his spot as rehearsals were under way for Hannibal. He saw out of the corner of his eye the ballet getting to piston for their part in the play. While they were rehearsing Suzaku saw Monsieur Layfer with two men he never saw before. Monsieur Rayer complained "Monsieur Layfer I am rehearsing!" Monsieur Layer said "Monsieur Rayer, Madame Griy, Major Kururugi, ladies and gentlemen if I could have your attention. Now over the past few week there have been rumors of my retirement. I can now tell those are all true. I like to introduce to you the two gentlemen that now own the Opera Populiar, Monsieur Fermian and Monsieur Andere." Fermian spoke next saying "and we are deeply honored to introduce our new patron the Vicomte DeChany." Suzaku was awed when he saw the Vicomte. He heard Christine say "It's Roual. We were childhood friends before my father pasted away." Suzaku smirked and saw a parallel Christine was him ans Roual was Lelouch. Roual spoke "My Parents and I are honored to support the arts expectantly the world renowned Opera Populiar." After Roual was introduced to Corlatta and Panigi Roual spotted Suzaku and asked "Who is this?" Monsieur Layfer replied "This is our raising star among our crew Major Kururugi, from Japan." Roual raised his brow and said "Japan? Wow I would love to hear what it's like over there." Roual walked past Christine without seeing her.

Corlatta threw a temper tantrum that got her to sing "Think of Me" which the Phantom agreed with Suzaku's silent plea's "Someone shut her up" The Phantom dropped the curtain on Corlatta. After which Madame said "I have a letter from the Opera Ghost. He welcomes you to his opera house. He demands that you continue to keep box five empty for his use and reminds you that his salary is due." Suzaku was surprised that The Phantom made more than him. 20,000 franks was The Phantom's salary Suzaku watched as the Phantom's letter was ripped up. He spoke up and said "That is most unwise. One must not mock the Opera Ghost or his Knight. Surely one will make you pay." The new mangers were muttering about canceling having lost Corlatta. When Madame Griy said "Christine Daae could sing it sir." Andre said "A chorus girl?" Suzaku spoke saying "Let her sing for you Monsieur. She has been well taught, I know we were taught by the same teacher."

Christine began to sing

_Think of me, think of me fondly,_

_when we've said goodbye._

_Remember me once in a while_

_please promise me you'll try._

_When you find that, once again, you long_

_to take your heart back and be free_

_if you ever find a moment,_

_spare a thought for me_

That alone was enough for everyone, Christine was cast as Elisea and the gala was saved. Christine continued her song that night.

_We never said our love was evergreen,_

_or as unchanging as the sea_

_but if you can still remember_

_stop and think of me..._

_Think of all the things _

_we've shared and seen_

_don't think about the way things _

_might have been..._

_Think of me, think of me waking,_

_silent and resigned._

_Imagine me, trying too hard_

_to put you from my mind._

_Recall those days _

_look back on all those times_

_think of the things we'll never do_

_there will never be a day,_

_when I won't think of you..._

Christine sang that and people began to clap. Roual realized it was her and sang

_Can it be? Can it be Christine?_

_Bravo!_

_Long ago, it seems so long ago _

_how young and innocent we were..._

_She may not remember me, _

_but I remember her..._

Christine sang the last lines of the song to the crowd.

_Flowers fade,_

_the fruits of summer fade,_

_they have their seasons, so do we_

_but please promise me, that sometimes _

_you will think of me!_

Christine got standing ovations that night.


	13. Dateline: September 14th 1870 AD Later

**Dateline: September 14th 1870 A.D Later that night**

Suzaku had found Roual sitting alone at the restaurant he had intended to take Christine to. Suzaku cleared his throat and got Roual's attention. Roual looked up and said "Ah Major Kururugi, please join me." Suzaku said "Thank-you Monsieur Vicomte." Roual put his hand up and said "No, you can call me Roual. Meg Griy told me of how close the three of you are." Suzaku said in reply "Then you call me Suzaku." the two enjoyed a nice dinner and Suzaku told Roual of home and how he felt that here was better than home. He was judged on the fact he was Japanese alone at home. He made a fair wadge for his job and loved what he did here. Roual asked "Your just a stage hand, yet the mangers mentioned you said you can sing. Why then aren't you in the men's chorus or even in a lead role?" Suzaku said "Christine desvires a lead role and there may be some poor fool with more talent than I for a lead role." Roual shook his head and said "I'd love to hear you sing sometime and maybe I could pull strings to get you up front." Suzaku blushed and said "Sure what could it hurt?"

Suzaku smiled when Roual was kind enough to drop him off at the Opera house. Suzaku knew tonight he wouldn't go see Erik. Erik wanted to praise Christine on a job well done him self. So he went to Madame Griy who was still up. She wondered why the stage hand was still up. Suzaku admitting to not having a mother as a child and felt sad when he saw others with their mothers...he then said "Madame Griy I did something terrible as a child. I killed my father. I killed him. I'm no better than Erik." Madame Griy held the scared and sad Knight Solider. She said "shh Suzaku, what you did as a child dose not matter now. OK you killed your father but as you know some murders can be excused for the justice behind the act. Don't let Erik catch you beating your self up like this, he wouldn't understand."

Suzaku calmed down and said "Thank-you Madame Griy"


	14. Dateline: September 15th 1870 AD

**Dateline: September 15****th**** 1870 A.D **

Suzaku came down to Erik's home and found him alone and crying. Suzaku said "Erik what's up my love?" Erik looked up and said "Suzaku why do you remain with me. I am a monster." Suzaku said "Don't call your self that. And hey I will be your love you have my word as a knight of seven as I have told you before." Erik calmed down and admitted "Suzaku, I am afraid that I love two people. You and Christine. I know I must chose but it's so hard. So could you do me a huge favor?" Suzaku didn't like it but said "Sure?" Erik said "Could you leave me alone for awhile to think. I need to decide on my own who I love." Suzaku nodded and said "Your right, I need a chance to properly mourn Euphemia before I move on to another heart, you understand right?" Erik nodded knowing Suzaku still loved his dead princess but hadn't had a chance to properly mourn her.

Suzaku returned to the surface knowing the long hiatus from Erik he would have but it was for the better for all three of them involved...oh carp four. Roual was Christine's childhood friend and love. Suzaku knew he had been in competition for Erik's love with Christine. Suzaku began to cry as he knew he may lose Erik to Christine.


	15. Dateline: September 22nd 1870

**Dateline: September 22****nd**** 1870**

It was a week later and Corlatta had returned none too happy that she had been replaced by a chorus girl. She blamed the Vicomte and Suzaku for this and Suzaku said "You'd dare blame me? Oh no I am not the Phantom of the Opera. He is the one you must take your anger to, though I would not. He has a champion these days, a knight so to speck. They call him...Zero the Knight of the Opera." Ii Muto was coming up and The Phantom was not a happy camper.

The Phantom demanded they put Christine in the role of Countess and agreed with Raoul that Suzaku be put in the role of Count. The mangers decided to put Corlatta as Countess, Christine as the Page boy, and Suzaku remained as a stage hand. This angered the Phantom into blood rage.

That night the Phantom stuck, killing Joseph Bouquet which Suzaku took the blame for. Either way due lack of advice, once again, Suzaku was set free. But it turned out Suzaku had been abandoned but also promoted to lead fly man.

Suzaku was so hurt that the 22nd of September will forever be burned into his mind, as the day he took up the mask of Zero. Suzaku sang in his loneliness

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave _

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_(Chorus)_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have _

_All of me_

_You used to captivate me_

_By our resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts _

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_(Chorus)_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have _

_All of me _

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're_

_gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

_(Chorus)_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have _

_All of me_

It was from there that Suzaku became that world's Zero the Knight of the Opera.


	16. Dateline December 22nd 1870 AD

**Dateline December 22nd 1870 A.D**

It had been three months since that night and no Erik. Suzaku got worried that Erik, having chosen Christine, had his heart broken and forgotten about him, his knight.

Suzaku felt something cold and wet land on his nose. He saw white stuff in the air. He was confused.

He then began to sing about his confusion.

_What's this? What's this?_

_There's color everywhere!_

_What's this? There's white things in the air._

_What's this?_

_I can't believe my eyes—I be dreaming-_

_wake up Jack, this isn't FAIR!_

_What's this?_

_What this? What's this? _

_There's something very wrong._

_What's this? There's people singing songs._

_What's this? The streets are lined with little_

_creatures laughing,_

_everybody seems so happy. Have I possibly _

_gone daffy?_

_What's this?_

_What's this?_

_There's children throwing snowballs,_

_instead of throwing head._

_They're busy building toys,_

_and absolutely no one's dead!_

_There's frost in every window-_

_oh, I can't believe my eyes!_

_And in my bones I feel the warmth_

_that's coming form inside..._

_Oh, look! What's this?_

_They're hanging mistletoe._

_They kiss!_

_Why that looks so unique; inspired._

_They're gathering round to hear a story,_

_roasting chestnuts on fire, _

_What's this?_

_What's this, in here?_

_They've got a little tree. How queer!_

_And who would ever think!_

_And why, they're covering it with tiny little _

_things,_

_they've got electric lights on strings._

_Now there's a smile on everyone,_

_so now correct me if I'm wrong;_

_This looks like fun; this looks like fun!_

_Oh, could it be I've got my wish?_

_What's this?_

_Oh, my; what now?_

_The children are asleep._

_But look! There's nothing underneath,_

_No ghouls, no witches here_

_to scream and scare them, or ensnare them._

_Only little cozy things secure inside their _

_dreamland._

_What's this?_

_The monsters are all missing, and the _

_nightmares can't be found,_

_and in their place there seems to be good _

_feeling all around!_

_Instead of screams, I swear I can hear music _

_in the air._

_The smell of cakes an pies are absolutely_

_everywhere._

_The sights, the sounds; they're everywhere_

_and all around!_

_I've never felt so good before._

_This empty place inside of me is filling up._

_I simply can not get enough!_

_I want it, oh, I want it!_

_Oh, I want it for my own!_

_I've got to know, I've got to know,_

_what is this place that I have found?_

_What is this...Christmas Town?_

Suzaku's lapse in sanity could only be rivaled by Lloyd, his boss and maker of the Lancelot. Suzaku missed Lloyd and smirked as he felt like him.


	17. Dateline: December 23rd 1870 AD

**Dateline: December 23rd 1870 A.D**

Everyone felt award around Suzaku but slowly began to trust him again. He hated being called a murder twice in his life. The first time was when Cloivs was killed by Lelouch. Now it was boquet's murder at the hands of Erik. Suzaku began to sing once agian but before he did his fellow stage hands sang

_Something's up with Jack_

_Something's up with Jack_

_Don't know if we're ever going to get him back_

_He's all alone up there_

_Locked away inside_

_Never says a word_

_Hope he hasn't died_

_Something's up with Jack _

_Something's up with Jack_

Suzaku from his hiding spot in rafters began to sing to himself and for Erik

_Christmas time is buzzing in my skull_

_Will it let me be? I cannot tell_

_There are so many things I cannot grasp_

_When I think I've got it, and then at last_

_Through my boney fingers it dose slip_

_Like a snowflake in a firey grip_

_Something here I'm not quite getting_

_Though I try I keep forgetting _

_Like a memory long since past_

_Here in an instant gone in a flash_

_What dose it mean?_

_What dose it mean?_

_In these little bric-a-brac_

_A sercert's waiting to be cracked _

_These dolls and toys confuse me so_

_Confound it all, I love it though_

_Simple objects nothing more_

_But something's hidden through a door_

_Though I do not have the key_

_Something's there I cannot see?_

_What dose it mean?_

_What dose it mean?_

_What dose it mean?_

_Hmm_

_I've have read these Christmas books so many times_

_I know the stories and I know the rhyms_

_I know the Christmas carols all by heart_

_My skull's so full it's tearing me apart_

_As often as i've read them something's worng_

_So hard to put my boney finger on_

_Or perhaps it's not as deep _

_As I' ve been led to think_

_Am I trying much too?_

_Of course! I've been too close to see_

_The answer is right in front of me_

_Right in front of me_

_It's simple really very clear_

_Like music drifting in the air_

_Invisible but everywhere_

_Just because i cannot see it _

_Dosn't mean i can't believe it_

_You know, I think this Christmas thing_

_It's not as tricky as it seems_

_And why should they have all the fun_

_It should belong to anyone_

_Not anyone in fact but me_

_Why i could make a Christmas tree_

_And there's no reason I can find_

_I couldn't handle Christmas time_

_I bet I could improve it too_

_And that'a exactly what I'll do_

Suzaku laughed and said "Eureka! I've got it!" Suzaku set to work makeing his own Zero costume in which to wear to the Masquarde ball on new years eve.


	18. Dateline: December 25th 1870 AD

**Dateline: December 25th 1870 A.D**

Suzaku woke to find no gifts for him under the tree when he left gifts for the others. He became sad and in his sadness he began to sing once agian.

_I'm so high. I can hear heaven.  
I'm so high. I can hear heaven.  
Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me._

And they say that a hero could save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away.

Someone told me that love would all save us.  
But how can that be, look what love gave us.  
A world full of killing, n' blood-spilling  
that world never came.

And they say that a hero could save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away. hi-igh-igh!

Now that the world isn't ending,  
it's love that I'm sending to you.  
It isn't the love of a hero,  
and that's why I fear it won't do.

And they say that a hero could save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away.

And they're watching us  
(Watching Us)  
They're watching us  
(Watching Us)  
as we all fly away.

And they're watching us  
(Watching us)  
They're watching us  
(Watching us)  
As we all fly away,  
(Yeah)  
Yeah.

And they're watching us  
(Watching us)  
They're watching us  
(Watching us)  
As we all fly away

(Yeah, yeah. Whoa-oh.)

When he finshed he said "Zero shall show his face soon you can count on that."


	19. Dateline: December 31st 1870 AD

**Dateline: December 31st 1870 A.D**

Suzaku became Zero for the Masquerade Ball. He had been working on it since September 22nd. Now it was time to become Zero the Knight of the Opera, The Phantom's Knight.

Every one was singing together in harmony with one another.

_Maquerade! Paper faces on parade  
Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you  
Masquerade! Every face a different shade  
Masquerade! Look around, there's another mask behind you._

Flash of mauve  
Splash of puce  
Fool and king  
Ghoul and goose  
Green and black  
Queen and priest  
Trace of rouge  
Face of beast  
Faces!  
Take your turn, take a ride  
On the merry-go-round  
in an inhuman race  
Eye of gold  
Thigh of blue  
True is false  
Who is who?  
Curl of lip  
Swirl of gown  
Ace of hearts  
Face of clown  
Faces! Drink it in, drink it up  
Till you've drowned  
In the light  
In the sound  
But who can name the face?

Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds  
Masquerade! Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you  
Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads  
Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you  
Masquerade! Seething shadows breathing lies  
Masquerade! You can fool any friend who ever knew you  
Masquerade! Leering satyrs, peering eyes  
Masquerade! Run and hide, but a face will still pursue you.  
  
Madame Giry sang

_What a night!_  
Firmin/Andre sang duet

_What a crowd!  
Makes you glad  
Makes you proud  
All the creme  
De la creme_

Carlotta sang

_Watching us, watching them_

Meg sang too

_All our fears are in the past_

Firmin/Andre sang once again

_Three months_

Piangi sang too 

_Of relief!_

Carlotta sang again 

_Of delight!_

Andre/Firmin sang

_Of Elysian peace!  
And we can breathe at last._

Carlotta sang

_No more notes_

Piangi sang

_No more ghosts_

Madame Giry sang

_Here's a health_

Andre/Firmin sang

_Here's a toast  
To a prosperous year  
To our friends who are here_

Piangi and Carlotta sang

_May the splendour never fade!_

Firmin/Andre sang

_What a blessed release!_

Madame Giry sang

_And what a masquerade_

Roual and Christen had a small argeument on their love before rejoining the crowd to sing

_Masquerade!  
Paper faces on parade  
Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you  
Masquerade! Every face a different shade  
Masquerade! Look around, there's another mask behind you  
Masquerade! Buring glances,turning heads  
Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you  
Masquerade! Grinning yellows, Spinning reds  
Masquerade! Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you._

The Phantom had made his apperance and began to sing after Suzaku counted five beats.

_Why so silent, good monsieurs?  
Did you think that I had left you for good?  
Have you missed me, good monsieurs?  
I have written you an opera.  
Here, I bring the finish score.  
Don Juan Triumphant!_

_I advise you to comply. _

_My instructions should be clear. _

_Remember there are worst things than a shattered chandelier!__  
Fondest greetings to you all  
A few instructions just before rehearsal starts  
Carlotta must be taught to act  
Not her normal trick of strutting 'round the stage  
Our Don Juan must loose some weight  
It's not healthy in a man of Piangi's age  
And my managers must learn that their place is in an office  
Not the arts  
As for our star, Miss Christine Daae..._

No doubt she'll do her best/It's true, her voice is good  
She knows, though  
Should she wish to excell  
She has much still to learn  
If pride will let her return to me, her teacher  
Her teacher...

He then said "Your chains are still mine, you belong to me!" but before he could vanish Suzaku threw the lights and when they returned Suzaku stood at the top of the stairs he then sang this own song

_Welcome into the open Opera Ghost._

_Welcome to my show every one._

_I am Zero the masked hero _

_of Area 11 and scourge of_

_Britannia!_

_I am the Judge of you all._

_Corlatta is a disgrace to_

_the art of theater._

_Pangi is not fit _

_for the role Don Juan._

_Firmin and Andre are _

_idiots to defy the Opera_

_Ghost and hence me._

Suzaku turned to Erik and as Zero sang

_As for you,_

_your crime is_

_that you'er too_

_blind to see_

_the love and _

_friendship of_

_your Student _

_Major Suzaku_

_Kururugi. Your_

_one friend in _

_this cruel world._

With that the two vanished into thin air.


	20. Dateline: January 1st 1871 AD

**Dateline: January 1st 1871 A.D**

Christine sang this song

_You were once my one companion  
You were all that mattered  
You were once a friend and father  
Then my world was shattered_

Wishing you were somehow here again  
Wishing you were somehow near  
Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed  
Somehow you would be here

Wishing I could hear your voice again  
Knowing that I never would  
Dreaming of you won't help me to do  
All that you dreamed I could

Passing bells and sculpted angels  
Cold and monumental  
Seem for you the wrong companions  
You were warm and gentle

Too many years fighting back tears  
Why can't the past just die?

Wishing you were somehow here again  
Knowing we must say goodbye  
Try to forgive, teach me to live  
Give me the strength to try

No more memories, no more silent tears  
No more gazing across the wasted years  
Help me say goodbye  
Help me say goodbye

Suzaku as Zero followed Christen and Roual to the cemetery as was Christen's tradition every new year. He watched as Erik began to enchant her once again.

Erik sang

_Wandering child,  
So lost, so helpless  
Yearning for my guidance_

Christine sang

_Angel or father?  
Friend or phantom?  
Who is it there, staring?_

Erik sang

_Have you forgotten your Angel?_

Christine sang

_Angel, oh, speak  
What endless longings  
Echo in this whisper!_

Erik sang

_Too long you've wandered in winter  
Far from my fathering gaze..._

Christine sang

_Wildly my mind beats against you..._

Erik sang

_You resist..._

Erik/Christine sang

_Yet your/the soul obeys..._

Erik/Christine sang

_Angel of Music,  
You/I denied me/you!  
Turning from true beauty!  
Angel of Music!  
Do not shun me/My protecter!  
Come to your/me strange Angel..._

Erik sang

_I am your Angel of Music...  
Come to me; Angel of Music..._

Roual appeared and dueled Erik in the end Suzaku appeared and the mask was knocked off which caused all three to become shocked at Suzaku. Roual and Christen left heating Suzaku the most. Erik left Suzaku not knowing what to say to the White Knight. Suzaku began to sing once again

_I feel so unsure  
As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor  
As the music dies  
Something in your eyes  
Calls to mind a silver screen  
And all of the sad goodbyes_

I'm never going to dance again  
These guilty feet have got no rhythm  
Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool  
I should have known better than to cheat a friend  
A wasted chance that I've been given  
So I'm never going to dance again...  
The way I danced with you  
Oh

Time can never mend  
The careless whispers of a good friend  
To the heart and mind  
Ignorance is kind  
There's no comfort in the truth  
Pain is all you'll find

I'm never going to dance again  
These guilty feet have got no rhythm  
Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool  
I should have known better than to cheat a friend  
A wasted chance that I've been given  
So I'm never going to dance again...  
The way I danced with you  
Oh

Tonight the music seems so loud  
I wish that we could lose this crowd  
Maybe it's better this way  
We've hurt each other with the things we want to say  
We could have been so good together  
We could have lived this dance forever  
Now who's going to dance with me

Please stay  
I'm never going to dance again  
These guilty feet have got no rhythm  
Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool  
I should have known better than to cheat a friend  
A wasted chance that I've been given  
So I'm never going to dance again...  
The way I danced with you  
Oh  
Oh oh  
Oh oh  
Oh oh  
Oh oh  
Oh oh  
Oh oh  
Oh oh  
Oh oh


	21. Dateline: January 2nd 1871 AD

**Dateline: January 2nd 1871 A.D**

Suzaku couldn't believe that it took him a day to return to the Opera house. He floated in like a ghost to most. He found out why.

Raoul sang

_We have all been blind  
And yet the answer is staring us in the face  
This could be the chance  
To ensnare our clever friend_

Andre sang

_We're listening..._

Firmin sang

_Go on._

Raoul sang

_We shall play his game  
Perform his work, but remember we hold the ace  
For if Miss Daae sings  
He is certain to attend_

Andre sang

_We are certain the doors are barred_

Firmin sang

_We are certain the police are there_

Raoul sang

_We are certain they're armed_

Raoul/Andre/Firmin sang

_The curtain falls  
His reign will end!_

Christine sang

_Raoul, I'm frightened...  
Don't make me do this  
It scares me,  
Don't put me through this ordeal by fire.  
He'll take me, I know  
We'll be parted forever...  
He won't let me go._

What I once used to dream, I now dread.  
If he finds me, it won't ever end.

And he'll always be there,  
Singing songs in my head...  
He'll always be there,  
Singing songs in my head...

Raoul sang

_You said yourself,  
He was nothing but a man...  
Yet while he lives,  
He will haunt us 'til we're dead._

Christine sang

_Twisted every way  
What answer can I give?  
Am I to risk my life  
To win the chance to live?  
Can I betray the man  
Who once inspired my voice?  
Do I become his prey?  
Do I have any choice?_

He kills without a thought  
He murders all that's good  
I know I can't refuse...  
And yet, I wish I could  
Oh God, if I agree  
What horrors wait for me  
In this, the Phantom's opera

Raoul sang

_Christine, Christine  
Don't think that I don't care  
But every hope, and every prayer  
Rests on you now_

Suzaku knew that Lelouch's methods weren't evil at all so this is what he sang along with Erik who was above the stage.

_Seal my fate tonight_

_I hate to have to cut_

_the fun short_

_but the joke's wearing _

_thin _

_let the audience in_

_let my opera begin!_


	22. Dateline: January 2nd 1871 AD Don Juan

**Dateline: January 2nd 1871 A.D Don Juan Primer **

Suzaku was as clever and cunning as Erik. He was not going to let Christen take Erik from him. So he used the sleeper hold Guilford taught him. Christen was soon out. The chorus sang

_Here the sire may serve the dam,  
here the master takes his meat!  
Here the sacrificial lamb  
utters one despairing bleat!_

Carlotta and the Chorus sang

_Poor young maiden! For the thrill  
on your tongue of stolen sweets  
you will have to pay the bill -  
tangled in the winding sheets!_

Serve the meal and serve the maid!  
Serve the master so that, when  
tables, plans and maids are laid,  
Don Juan triumphs once again!

Pangi sang

_Passarino, faithful friend,  
once again recite the plan._

Passarino

_Your young guest believes I'm you -  
I, the master, you, the man._

Pangi sang

_When you met you wore my cloak,  
with my scarf you hid your face.  
She believes she dines with me,  
in her master's borrowed place!  
Furtively, we'll scoff and quaff,  
stealing what, in truth, is mine.  
When it's late and modesty  
starts to mellow, with the wine . . .  
_  
Passarino sang

_You come home! I use your voice -  
slam the door like crack of doom!_

Pangi sang

_I shall say: "come - hide with me!  
Where, oh, where? Of course - my room!"_

Passarino sang

_Poor thing hasn't got a chance!_

Pangi snag

_Here's my hat, my cloak and sword.  
Conquest is assured,  
if I do not forget myself and laugh . . .  
_

Suzaku waited to hear Pangi' laugh he sang.

_". . . no thoughts  
within her head,  
but thoughts of joy!  
No dreams  
within her heart  
but dreams of love!"_

Passarino sang

_Master?_

Erik sang

_Passarino - go away!  
For the trap is set and waits for its prey . . ._

When he heard Erik he smirked knowing Erik would be shocked. Erik sang

_You have come here  
in pursuit of  
your deepest urge,  
in pursuit of  
that wish,  
which till now  
has been silent,  
silent . . ._

I have brought you,  
that our passions  
may fuse and merge -  
in your mind  
you've already  
succumbed to me  
dropped all defences  
completely succumbed to me -  
now you are here with me:  
no second thoughts,  
you've decided,  
decided

When Erik heard that he realized he was trapped in his own trap, by none other than Suzaku. Erik sang his part.

_Past the point of no return. _

_No backward glances. _

_Our games of make-believe are at an end. _

_Past a thought of "if" of "when". _

_No use resisting. _

_Abandon thought and let the dream descend. _

_What raging fires shall flood the soul? _

_What rich desire unlocks its door? _

_What sweet seduction lies before us? _

_Past the point of no return. _

_The final threshold. _

_What warm unspoken secrets will we learn beyond the point of no return?_

Suzaku sang

_You have brought me to that moment when words run dry, _

_to that moment when speech disappears into silence, silence. _

_I have come here hardly knowing the reason why. _

_In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining defenseless and silent. _

_Now I am here with you no second thoughts. _

_I've decided decided. _

_Past the point of no return no going back now our passion play has now at last begun. _

_Past all thought of right or wrong. _

_one final question how long should we to wait before we're one? _

_When will the begin to race, the sleeping bud burst into bloom? _

_When will the flames at last consume us?_

They both began to sing

_Past the point of no return. _

_The final threshold. _

_The bridge is crossed so stand and watch it burn. _

_We've passed the point of no return._

As Erik began then to sing

_Say you'll share with me one love one life time. _

_Lead me, save me from my solitude. _

_Say you'll want me with you here beside you. _

_Anywhere you go let me go too. _

_Suzaku that's all I ask..._

Erik didn't get to finish as Christine, very groggy, ripped off his mask to which Suzaku had no problem with seeing. He snatched the two and took his lair.


	23. Dateline January 2nd 1871 AD the Lair

**Dateline January 2nd 1871 A.D the Lair**

Erik sang angry at both of them

_Down once more to the dungeon of my black despair!  
Down we plunge to the prison of my mind!  
Down that path into darkness deep as hell!  
Why, you ask, was I bound and chained in this cold and dismal place?  
Not for any mortal sin, but the wickedness of my abhorrent face! _

They heard the mob sing

_Track down this murderer!  
He must be found! _

Erik sang toward Christine

_Hounded out by everyone!  
Met with hatred everywhere!  
No kind word from anyone!  
No compassion anywhere!  
Christine, Christine ...  
Why, why ...?_

So you know the story of love wining over hate, light over dark. Suzaku made the hard choice to stay with Erik and said "Your stuck with an Eleven." Erik said "For all that talk of being Japanese and you call your self Eleven." Suzaku said "Huh? Oh yeah opse." they laughed and then took a tunnel to safety. Suzaku sang to Erik

_Do you know that I could never leave you?  
And you know I could never beat you?  
In a fight, I could never fight you, nevermind, I will not forget you.  
Can I stay alive forever?  
Can I stay alive forever?  
Can I stay alive forever?  
Forever. can you feel a chemical reaction?  
Because I feel a hideous  
Attraction could we share a poison apple?  
Could it be maniacal and awful?  
Can I stay alive forever?  
Can I stay alive forever?  
Can I stay alive forever?  
Forever. forever  
Stay alive forever  
Forever  
Stay alive forever  
Stay alive forever  
Stay alive forever  
Stay alive forever  
Stay alive forever_


	24. Dateline: January 3rd 1871 AD

**Dateline: January 3rd 1871 A.D**

The pair moved quickly through the tunnels to freedom. And when they could taste it Suzaku was crushed under fallen roof. Erik tried to help his love Suzaku but could not for even the Opera Ghost is mortal too. Suzaku's geass activated saveing his life once more and returning him home for awhile. Time away from Erik Delester was never good for the Knight of the Opera.


	25. Dateline: July 9th ATB

**Dateline: July 9th A.T.B**

Lloyd had come by often to see Suzaku the White knight but today was different. Today he and Ceelice got a nice surprise.

Shortly after they arrived Suzaku awoke and looked around crazed a bit. He spotted Lloyd and asked "What year is it?" Lloyd answered "July 9th A.T.B" Suzaku cried silent tears thinking at first it was all a dream but when Lloyd showed him the white mask Suzaku relaxed glad to know Erik was real. Suzaku began to sing

_I lie awake and dread the lonely nights  
I'm not alone  
I wonder if these heavy eyes  
Can face the unknown  
When I clse my eyes I realize  
You'll come my way  
I'm standing in the night alone  
Forever together_

We're the dream warriors  
Don't wanna dream no more  
We're the dream warriors  
And maybe tonight  
Maybe tonight you'll be gone

I feel the touch comin' over me  
I can't explain  
I hear the voices callin' out  
Callin' my name  
It's the same desire to feel the fire  
That's comin' your way  
I'm standing in the night alone  
Forever together

We're the dream warriors  
Don't wanna dream no more  
We're the dream warriors  
Maybe tonight you'll be gone  
We're the dream warriors  
Ain't gonna dream no more  
And maybe tonight  
Maybe tonight you'll be gone

Sweet revenge, the bitter end  
This time  
Break the spell of illusion  
Bound together waiting for you

Dream warriors  
Don't wanna dream no more  
We're the dream warriors  
Maybe tonight you'll be gone  
We're the dream warriors  
Ain't gonna dream no more  
We're the dream warriors  
And maybe tonight  
Maybe tonight you'll be gone  
Dream warriors  
Maybe tonight you'll be gone  
Dream warriors, forever  
Dream warriors  
Maybe tonight you'll be gone  
Dream warriors


	26. Dateline: 2018 ATB

**Dateline: 2018 A.T.B**

Suzaku had grown from his out of body adventure. He recalled how to make a Peljub Noose like Erik had showed him and cared one with him always. He wore Erik's mask in memory of his friend and lover. Suzaku never gave up on Erik though they were worlds apart Suzaku knew he'd return somehow. He looked out toward the setting sun and said "Hang in there Erik I will return. You have my word." Suzaku sang a song.

_Beyond the darkness waits the dawn, and after night, the day.  
And whether you believe or not, it follows anyway.  
When hope is spent, and strength is gone, and choices none or few,  
There still are friends to turn to, who will give you hope anew._

_Beyond all heartache comes hard seas, I swear that this is true.  
And if you'll put your trust in me, I'll share your pain with you.  
I'll drink the cup down to the leaves, though bitter it may be,  
For pain that's shared is pain that's halved, so share your pain with  
me._

_Within the shadows on your soul trapped by your own despair,  
You cannot hide forever from your friends who really care.  
I'll find you hope to make you whole, I'll give you love and then  
I'll plague you day and night until I see you laugh again._

_Beyond the hate, beyond the fears, I still stand as your friend.  
Your spirit has been wounded, love-I'll help to make it mend.  
Through all the hours of pain and tears, I'll give you strength and  
will-_

_For heart to heart, and hand to hand, I'll stand beside you still.  
For heart to heart, and hand to hand, I'll stand beside you still_

then he sang as if to finish like Erik his Phantom

_You alone can make my song take flight _

_it's over now the Music of the Night._


End file.
